Lucius Fox (DCUAOM)
Lucius Fox is a high ranking executive officer at Wayne Enterprises. Known for his strong business ethics and brilliant managing skills, Fox virtually runs the day to day affairs of Wayne Enterprises for Bruce Wayne. He is also the co-chair with Ms. Bannister, who is infamous for "barking" at him over the years but he never let her get under his skin. Secretly, Fox has aided Batman and built some of his gadgets in Sub-Level 3 of Wayne Industries. Over the years, Fox would often bring his son Luke to work. When Batman had a hallucination from exposure to the Court of Owl's psychotropic drugs, Fox was among the dead surrounding an adult version of Damian Wayne. A little over two weeks since Batman disappeared during a battle against Heretic's gang, a company meeting was held at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne communicated via video conference. As Ms. Bannister questioned why Wayne would personally lead the team with the World Tech Summit a week away, Fox added the rare herbs being studied could yield millions for the company's pharmaceutical interests. Wayne deferred any further concerns to Fox and ended the meeting. Bannister was not pleased and wanted to have a long overdue discussion with Fox but he brushed her off and went outside the board room, where Luke was waiting. Annoyed with Bannister, Fox mused he might be getting too old for his job. He cancelled lunch with Luke citing he had too much on his plate and reminded Luke of Wayne's open job offer. Luke remembered his father's advice to follow his own path. Lucius Fox worked late into the night on the new Batwing armor and forgot about dinner with Luke. He showed up and confronted Fox about supplying Batman with technology. Fox tried to deflect but they were interrupted when Heretic's gang blew a hole in his office. Fox quickly hit the security alert button under his desk. The Batmobile registered the security breach. Heretic demanded access to a vault but Fox pretended to know nothing. Heretic ordered Luke to be killed but he got away from Tusk and tried to mount a counterattack. Heretic threatened to snap Luke's neck. Fox caved in and pressed a button in the center of his desk. Fox was shocked they knew to go straight for a certain wall and open a specific drawer. Heretic stated it was the 21st century and there were no secrets anymore then stabbed Fox. Batman and Robin arrived but Heretic's gang got away. Luke pleaded with Batman to help. Fox was taken to a hospital. Luke stayed by side but wanted to join Batman's team. Dick Grayson declined Luke and insisted the best thing he could to was stay by his father's side. Luke took matters into his own hands and suited up with the Batwing armor. After Wayne was rescued, it became clear the World Tech Summit was the real target. Batwing hacked Fox's computer for schematics on the Watchtower Initiative for Batman's team. Some time after the summit incident, Batwing flew by Fox's room and saluted him. Fox smiled and saluted him back. Category:DC Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:CEOs Category:Black People Category:Father Category:Batman Family Category:Genius Category:Driver Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Gotham City Category:Humans Category:Scientists